1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication interface connection structure, and more particularly to a cable interface connection structure.
2. Description of Related Art RJ45 ports are commonly used for data transmission in network interfaces. One RJ45 port connects to one cable. Thus, two or more RJ45 ports are required to connect to two or more cables. However, space of the network interfaces may be too limited to add more RJ45 ports.